


Endgame Drabble

by Tonystarkisaslut



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 21:22:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20365300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tonystarkisaslut/pseuds/Tonystarkisaslut
Summary: Why the hell would you do that?” Tony sobs.





	Endgame Drabble

“And I… am… Iron Man!” Tony grunts in pain, bringing his fingers up to snap.

“Nooo!” Screams Peter, swinging and running his way to Tony as fast as he possibly can.

Tony snaps his fingers, letting out a scream of agony. But-

Peter jumps to him the rest of the way, holding onto his face and taking half the brunt.

He sobs violently, pain coursing through him. He hurts so much but he doesn’t let go of Tony. He can’t. Tony will die if he lets go.

When it’s finally over, Peter is on top of Tony, and they’re both breathing heavily.

Tony’s right side is burned badly, and Peter’s arms and chest are too. But they’re both alive, and they both start crying.

“Why the hell would you do that?” Tony sobs.

Peter smiles sadly, petting Tony’s face. “I didn’t want to live in a world that didn’t have Tony Stark in it.” He whispers.


End file.
